The Gordon Research Conference on "Oxygen Radicals in Biology" is designed to attract chemists, biophysicists, biochemists, cell biologists, clinicians, radiologists, and other biomedical scientists actively engaged in the study of oxygen free radicals in chemical and biological systems. The conference is held every two years; the next meeting will be held February 3-7, 1992, at the Doubletree Hotel in Ventura, California. Six conferences have taken place since 1981 and they have proven to be extremely productive based on the large number of applicants and the post- meeting evaluations. Funds are requested to partially support travel, subsistence and registration costs for speakers and session chairs. An advisory committee has been established to assist the chairman and vice chairman with program development. The members of this committee will serve as session chairs for the conference. Speakers have been selected tentatively who are conducting frontier research in the field of Oxygen Radicals in Biology. Topics to be covered include: (i) mechanisms of cellular oxidative damage, (ii) oxidative damage to DNA, (iii) oxidants as signaling devices, (iv) new antioxidant agents, (vii) therapeutic actions of oxidant drugs and (viii) antibacterial oxidants. In addition, there will be a plenary lecture one evening. Two separate poster sessions of two days each also are scheduled. Normally 60-75 posters are presented at the meeting. Total attendance is limited to 135 by Gordon Conference Rules. The Gordon Conference provides an excellent setting for scientists in different disciplines to interact in an extended and uninterrupted fashion. This not only stimulates cross fertilization of cognate fields but frequently results in the establishment of new collaborative research initiatives. The conference on Oxygen Radicals in Biology plays a crucial role in establishing research directions in an important and clinically relevant field.